gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gingo Wiki
Welcome to the Gingo Wiki We are creating the ultimate guide to Gingo Animation and its franchises! We articles and files, and you can help. About this wiki · · · · · · Rules Please keep in mind that almost everything you will see here is fanmade, so don't get tricked into thinking it's real. Also, no hackers, vandals and whatnot allowed! Paintworldposterupdated.png|''Paint World'' (1999) Thegabrielgarzamovieposterupdated.png|''The Gabriel Garza Movie'' (2002) Computeropolisposterupdated.png|''Computeropolis'' (2004) M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2005) Poster.jpg|''M.I.S.S.I.O.N.'' (2005) Bjandwallyposterupdated.png|''BJ and Wally'' (2006) Computeropolis2posterupdated.png|''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) Swappedposterupdated.png|''Swapped'' (2008) Woolalaposterupdated.png|''Woo La La'' (2009) Computeropolis 3 (2010) Poster.jpg|''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) Gabriel Garza (2011) Poster.jpg|''Gabriel Garza'' (2011) Plucky Chicken (2012) Poster.jpg|''Plucky Chicken'' (2012) Quest (2013) Poster.jpg|''Quest'' (2013) Gabriel Garza 2 (2014) Poster.jpg|''Gabriel Garza 2'' (2014) Paradoriaposterupdated.png|''Paradoria'' (2015) The Planetokio Movie (2015) Poster.jpg|''The Planetokio Movie'' (2015) Dclposterupdated.png|''DCL: Desktop Component League'' (2016) Imagimals (2017) Final Poster.jpg|''Imagimals'' (2017) Gabrielgarza3posterupdated.png|''Gabriel Garza 3'' (2017) Computeropolis- The Deep Web (2018) Teaser Poster 2.jpg|''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) Paradoria_2_(2018)_Logo.png|''Paradoria 2'' (2019) Imagimals 2 (2020) Logo.png|''Imagimals 2'' (2020) Hyperlogo.png|''Hyper'' (2021) Lix_(2021)_Logo.png|''Lix'' (2021) Who is your favorite Gingo character? Gabriel Garza Roge Garza Leno Garza Cole Garza Claire Jones Jan Soto Hatty Weasel Allo Frog Robby Penguin Bib Snake Lizzy Monkey Niz Chicoloco Deon Splatt Gracie GaColor Zach Splatt Iken J. Yanguburu Naomi Canbell Boro Dr. Hokin Dr. Canbell Peri Dazz Nicky Kickzoo Vinna Binz Travis Manager Marc Commander Cindy Notepad Ned Painting Paula Media Player Mike BJ Wilson Wally Wilson Amai Yamada Warui Kobayashi Ridder Deun Bob Princess Pela Jamo Princess Keena Prack Busho Moot Crushie Sard All of above None of above https://www.reddit.com/r/gingo/ }} Computeropolis 2 is a 2007 American computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. The sixth feature film from Gingo Animation, it was directed by Audel LaRoque from a screenplay by Michael Wildshill, LaRoque, and Mike Reiss, and a story by LaRoque, Wildshill, Karey Kirkpatrick, and Reiss. It is the sequel to 2004's Computeropolis, and takes place two years after the first film, with Peri Dazz now being 16 years old. It focuses on Peri and the gang entering a multiplayer virtual reality online world, during which Peri finds love. Soon, Computeropolis plunges into chaos when a mysterious gang of hackers try to hijack Peri's computer and take over the cyber city. Read more... What should be the featured article of April 2018? Illumination Entertainment Universal Pictures The Planetokio Movie Computeropolis 3 Gabriel Garza 2 Gabriel Garza 3 Imagimals Niz Chicoloco (1997 video game) Deon Splatt Roge Garza Leno Garza Cole Garza Nicky Kickzoo Hiro Hamada Princess Keena Click here to see more blog posts. Help us by contributing! To create a new page, enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page If you are new to wikis, check out ' ' What is your favorite Gingo movie? Paint World (1999) The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) Computeropolis (2004) M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2005) BJ and Wally (2006) Computeropolis 2 (2007) Swapped (2008) Woo La La (2009) Computeropolis 3 (2010) Gabriel Garza (2011) Plucky Chicken (2012) Quest (2013) Gabriel Garza 2 (2014) Paradoria (2015) The Planetokio Movie (2015) DCL: Desktop Component League (2016) Imagimals (2017) Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) All of above None of above What forthcoming Gingo movie are you most excited about? Computeropolis: The Deep Web (2018) Paradoria 2 (2019) Imagimals 2 (2020) Hyper (2021) Lix (2021) What did you think of Gabriel Garza 3? The BEST Gabriel Garza!!! Second best Gabriel Garza!! Third Best Gabriel Garza! The worst Gabriel Garza, even Gabriel Garza 2 was better. What do you think of Gingo and its works? They're the bestl Incredible! Great. Good. Okay. Meh. Bad. Terrible! They're the worst! Do you want Gingo and its works to exist in reality? Heck yeah! This would be awesome! Nope. I'm sick of fan-made stuff. Category:Browse